August Is Over
by Mz.BilliejoeArmstrong
Summary: It is set to a We The Kings song. It's a Corbin Bleu story. Oneshot A short read...it's something to do if you've got nothing else to do. When your done tell me what you think. ;


The 1st time I heard this song I thought of my 1st Corbin Bleu concert. I've had to change a few dates. I saw him on August 16th but I'm making this take place on the last day of August.

The song is "August Is Over' by We the kings

I loved Corbin Bleu. In my little world he was my sunshine when it rained. I would never think I would be sitting here watching him sleep in my bed. So I pray for this night to never end.

I pray for him not to leave.

_Say a prayer  
The summer nights are dead  
the fall is coming  
we were careless hearts  
who got caught up in this_

Never in a million years would I expect this to happen. To me of all people

Go to a concert and get picked out of the crowd.

But it wasn't just random

It was meant to be

I've never believed in love until tonight.

But he showed me so much more than he'll ever know

_You were shy  
to the night you drove me wild  
and you crashed into me  
And I won't lie  
I wish it lasted a lifetime_

I was getting ready to leave the best concert of my life when someone pulled me aside

"Corbin wants to see you" was all he said

This was a dream come true. The guy led me to a door and I opened it. I saw him. It was really him!

"Hey" I whispered

He walked over to me and just looked at me and said "come with me"

He took my hand and led me into the unknown

My heart was racing the whole time

When we were away from everyone in a quiet place he pushed me up against a wall his face was inches away from mine

I was paralyzed. This was really happening

His lips met mine in a mind blowing kiss

We just clicked _  
_

_Please stay-ay-ay  
won't you stay-ay-ay  
tonight_  
_  
_We walked around the town of sleeping houses.

Then you kissed me again and we both lost control

One thing led to another….

_Breathe in deep  
And say goodbye  
The saddest song  
I'll ever write  
For anyone, anytime_

I woke up and the sun was rising. Slowly but surely

I've never felt the way I felt at that moment

I knew he had to leave

But I wanted-no I needed him to stay

With me

How would he say good-bye?

Would he take me with him?

Or was I…I gasped and mentally slapped myself for thinking what I thought...Could I have been a one night stand?

Everything I knew about him

I hoped he liked me like I liked him…..I was falling hard for him

I hoped he wouldn't _use _me.

I wasn't just another Fan girl

What we had was different

_Breathe in deep  
before I say  
I can feel us slip away  
you're almost gone  
you're good as gone  
August is over_

He rolled over and sighed

My heart raced

His eyes opened and he looked at the clock

I felt my eyes start to fill with tears

_No wait  
Cause August had to end  
all our bags are packed  
Just two broken hearts  
That got caught up in this_

He looked at me and smiled

_I deny  
that tomorrow you'll be gone  
And so far from me  
It's something strange  
Never love the same way_

Tears started to fall

He'd be gone soon

Hopefully not for good

It's gonna hurt to watch him walk out my door

_Please stay-ay-ay  
Won't you stay-ay-ay  
Tonight_

I take a deep breath and whisper "please stay"

He smiles a sad smile

"Sorry babe I gotta go…I'm still on tour."

He start to get up and get dressed

"I'll call you later"

He walks over and gives me a kiss

"I promise" He says

I'm not sure if I'll believe that

But I'm sure of one thing

I'll do anything for him

_Breathe in deep  
And say goodbye  
The saddest song  
I'll ever write  
For anyone, anytime_

It's been a week since I've seen or heard anything from him

I knew I was a…one night stand

I didn't think that could ever happen

I thought he loved me

I loved him….

_  
"Breathe in deep  
Before I say  
I can feel us slip away  
You're almost gone  
You're good as gone_

We can try to drown it out  
But it never stops breathing  
We can take it all in  
But it never slows down  
We've come down from that cloud"

I hear something from outside

I run to my window and it's _him!_

My heart jumps into a run

He continues to sing

"_Well say-ay-ay  
What you gotta say-ay-ay  
Please say-ay-ay  
What you gotta say  
Whoa-a-oh-oh  
Whoa-a-oh-oh_

Breathe in deep  
And say goodbye  
The saddest song  
I'll ever write  
For anyone, anytime"

I run to him and hug him tight

"I knew you would come back" I whisper

I kiss him with all I have_  
_

_Breathe in deep  
Before I say  
I can feel us slip away  
You're almost gone  
You're good as gone  
August is over  
We're not the reason  
August is over_

August might be over but September is just starting


End file.
